Sanction
by youcallingmeEMO
Summary: Sanction is about four kids that all have a prophecy to fulfill. These four kids are accompanied by a young wolf from a land that was only told in fairytales. Dragons, angels, and whatnot are all wrapped up in it.Please Read and Review!


Note: I realize that nothing is indented... I don't know why, but that just happened for some reason... I'l work on fixing that.  
Hope you like it!!

"This place is worse than hell," a feminine voice whispered to herself in a sewer below a bustling city, "might as well go burn in hell it's so damn hot."  
The girl sat on an elevated part of the sewer behind some boxes filled with trash and rats. There was a "window" next to her where water would escape the city just in case it flooded. The sun leaked in through the "window" and sent shafts of light all over the disdainful sight of people and trash. The girl was with a group of men who were all lying down in the shade and murky water, in vain attempts to cool off. For half a heartbeat, the girl thought she sniffed something familiar, something from her home place. But, she quickly dismissed the thought, knowing that was highly improbable. Still that smell was unmistakable, but in this heat, it seemed she was having more and more of her recollections from home.  
Not feeling well all of a sudden, she turned to one of the boxes and hurled what she had had for dinner the night before. She wretched from the loss of nutrients and groaned painfully. _Why is it so friggin hot? It shouldn't be this hot in March. Unless… _she thought about the possibilities for the heat, only to writhe with pain in her stomach again_. Damn. I bet that meat was poisoned. Damn those merchants. _One of the men seeking shelter crawled over to her after had viewing her throwing up. He quickly felt her forehead, which was a little hotter than that of normal. _101 maybe, no more than 102. She definitely has a fever. _Acting quickly, he ripped part of his shirt and rolled it up, then dunked it in the murky waters. The water was unsanitary, but, none the less, cool.  
Just as he was about to place it on her forehead, the girl disappeared and in her place stood a light gray wolf with black around one eye and black ears. The wolf was snarling and gnashing its teeth at the man, all of its fur bristling. The man slowly backed up and then took off down the sewer at a full-fledged run. The other men snickered at him for messing with "The Wolf-Girl." The girl had in fact been the wolf and all of the men in the sewer had had at least one encounter with her, whether it being about space, or her ass.

"Lust, The Damned Angel. So, what's a _damned_ angel doing in a human city; outside of the forest?" Blade asked, glaring at Lust who was perched on a windowsill with his eyes closed.  
"Before I answer your question, Blade, I'd like to ask you one, also." He opened one eye to look at Blade's reaction only to see him calm with his arms crossed, wings still tucked in his back.  
"Ask away, but you must answer my question before I answer yours." Blade said softly, his gray eyes looking up at Lust.  
"Why are _you_ not up in heaven, like you should be?" Lust's question had hit a sore spot and Blade winced when he heard it. Lust smirked and then continued, "Now to answer your question, Blade. The forest vanished. Every living creature was removed within a 24-hour period. You obviously did not know of this."  
Blade's eyes widened for a second and then he thought, _'So that's why I wound up here…'_  
He then untucked his wings and flew up to Lust, hovering in front of him, "I am not in heaven because-" Blade never got the chance to finish. Four kids were below and staring at them, one, in particular, had caught Blade's eye and then, Lust and he disappeared into the sky at an alarming speed.

"What was that…?" one of the kids breathed finally after watching the angels talking and taking off.  
"I've no idea…" the one that had caught Blade's eye whispered, "but there was something about the one that had brown wings… I don't know what it was… but…"  
"Why don't we just forget about it? It's so hot we probably imagined it…" a girl said.  
"Then why did we all see it?" the other girl said.  
They all stopped and thought.  
"You're right… We wouldn't all have seen the exact same thing even if it was the heat." The first kid said.

'I've got to get out here…' The Wolf-Girl thought miserably, still in her wolf form. She staggered out of the sewers and into the alleys. As she was lingering, she came across a group of kids, sitting down and discussing something. She overheard angels and stayed close in a semi-cool shadow.  
"I wonder what those angels were talking about… Maybe something bad is about to happen…" One of the kids, a teenage boy, whispered, looking around nervously, making sure no one overheard them.  
"Something's definitely out of whack. It's way too hot this time of year any ways." The other boy concluded.  
The gray body decided to move closer to the group, maybe even make herself known. As she walked out of her shadow, the kids saw her and gasped, but didn't move. They just watched her stagger over to them. She softly barked at them, kindly. Then, she collapsed from dehydration, and just as she was blacking out, she saw the second boy running over to her saying to his friends, "This wolf's connected to those angels. I know it." If only he knew just how right he was…

"Lust! How could you let those humans sneak up on our conversation?! I thought damned angels could sense humans anywhere, anytime, all the time!" Blade screeched when the two angels were safe among the clouds, and high above the city.  
"That's only when I'm in the forest, not in a human city. Because there's so many humans my senses are…" Lust searched for the right words, " just numb. "So are you going to finish what you were-" Lust tried to say when he was hit in the side viciously by another creature of the sky, not an angel though. This time it was a dragon. The dragons were supposed to be calm, and gentle creatures, excluding the fire dragons. So, why was this one attacking the damned angel?

The wolf shook a little bit before waking up to see the four kids from earlier watching her intently. There was a water-bowl in front of her and a bone with some meat on it next to the bowl. The building they were in was cold, and felt good on her hot thick fur. She sat up, and lapped at the water, then gnawed at the bone till she was satisfied. Then, she decided to change back to her human form.  
"That's better. At least I'm not stuck under all that fur now." She said stretching.  
The kids were in shock. They had just seen angels and now this! What was wrong with this world?!  
"How-how did you do that…?" The first boy asked.  
"First off, my name is Arianna. If you have a question, please, direct it at me." She tossed her hair back and sat down, closing her eyes. "Well?"  
The kids scrambled in front of her settling down. Introducing themselves.


End file.
